


Rien Ne Va Plus

by poiregourmande



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cigars, Drunk Sex, Frottage, M/M, Poker, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck notices Blaine and Sam like each other, and what better way to make them acknowledge it than to throw a strip poker bro night? And if things get heated for the other guys as well, all the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rien Ne Va Plus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by an anon at blamprompts: Puck can see Blaine likes Sam (EVERYONE can see it, even Sam) but what no one sees is that Sam likes Blaine back, even Sam. So Puck decides to meddle, in his own way. In Pucklogic that means a game of strip poker with his boys. Puck, Jake, Ryder, Sam and Blaine have a night of cards, cigars and shots of tequila. Unfortunately Sam and Blaine are comfortable around each other naked. So Puck starts to up the ante, raises the stakes, calls their bluff…with rather interesting results for EVERYONE.   
> I added Artie even if he wasn’t in the prompt because poor Puck felt lonely.  
> This doesn’t acknowledge the whole Puck/Finn college dorm thing, Puck has his own apartment.

Everyone who spent more than twenty minutes with Sam and Blaine could see that Blaine had a crush on Sam. Hell, even Sam knew. But Puck did more than that – he spent five hours with them. Sam had invited them both for game night, because he wanted his two best bros to become closer. And what Puck noticed in these five hours, was that Sam had a crush on Blaine too.

But Sam himself didn’t know.

Driving home late that night, Puck decided that since he was the only one who knew the truth, he had the responsibility to get these fools together so they could finally get on with it.

He pondered for a while, weighing his options, and decided that the best way to get results was to get both of them naked together. He thought of a bunch of ways to achieve that, each gayer than the next. Until he finally thought of the best bro-tastic way to get two guys naked.

Strip poker. It was perfect, especially if booze was involved. He decided to make a bro-night out of it, because it would be a bit weird to play strip poker only with Blaine and Sam. He made a bunch of calls, and managed to get Artie, Jake – who asked if he could bring his friend Ryder – Sam and Blaine on board. Of course, he just invited them to a poker night, without mentioning the “naked” part of the deal.

The next Friday, they all got to Puck’s apartment – he didn’t want to go back to his mom’s when he came back from LA – around 9, bearing booze and snacks. They sat around Puck’s kitchen table, Jake passing beers around while Puck shuffled the card deck. Ryder reached for his wallet.

“I don’t have much money to gamble,” he said apologetically.

Puck winked at him. “Dude, we’re all broke. That’s why we’re not playing for money – “

“Lame,” Artie scoffed.

“We’re playing strip poker,” Puck declared proudly.

“Isn’t that a bit gay?” Jake asked, glancing at Blaine who took a swig from his bottle, nonplussed.

“Dude, it’s badass,” Puck replied. “It’s just a better incentive to play well, nothing sexual there.”

Sam nodded, rising his bottle at Puck. “I’m in.”

“So am I,” Artie said, and eventually they all agreed.

“Everyone knows how to play Texas Hold’Em?” Puck asked. Everyone nodded and he continued. “Strip poker is basically the same. If you fold, nothing happens. If you have the worst hand, you take off one article of clothing. If you win, you get to put one on.”

Puck dealt two cards to everyone and put three more on the table for everyone to see. He paused, giving those who wanted a chance to fold, since that was when you would bet in regular poker. For the first turn, nobody wanted to fold, so they all stayed in the game until there were two more cards on the table.

Artie revealed his flush with a triumphant laugh, Jake and Ryder only had pairs, Sam had three of a kind, and Blaine had nothing, like Puck. However, Blaine had the highest card between the both of them – a Queen – so Puck lost this hand.

“Alright, that’s fair,” he chuckled, and tossed his hoodie behind him while they all cheered, giving it to Artie, the winner, so he could put it on.

They played a few more rounds – Jake lost his socks, Blaine his bowtie, and Sam his t-shirt – and Puck passed cigars around, lighting his own while Artie got a bottle of tequila out of his backpack.

“Shots!” Ryder exclaimed.

“Alright, alright!” Sam said.

The air was thick with smoke and body heat, and they were all quite grateful for the loss of clothes when they lost a hand. Puck was down to his jeans – at least he wasn’t going commando – Artie had mad skills and only missed his sweater; Ryder and Jake were only missing their socks – they folded a lot – and Sam and Blaine were also down to their jeans – but Sam was wearing Blaine’s bowtie.

They were leaning against each other – the alcohol effectively making them tipsy – but didn’t seem to be turned on or weirded out by the skin contact. Puck poured another round of shots and thought of a plan. He had to up the ante.

“Alright,” he declared after they downed their shots, “let’s raise the stakes a bit, here. No more getting clothes back. If you win, you take a shot. And if you fold, you have to kiss someone. There’s way too much folding going on.”

“Dude, _that’s_ a bit gay,” Ryder pointed out.

“Do you guys really care, at this point?”

They shook their heads and downed another round of shots.

“How are we gonna decide who we’re kissing?” Sam asked, avoiding Blaine’s eyes.

Puck took a drag from his cigar and breathed out: “Spin the bottle,” rescuing an empty beer bottle from the ground.

The guys shrugged and nodded as Artie dealt the next round of cards. Two rounds later, Artie was a lot drunker, next to his victory shots. Ryder was now shirtless and Blaine had kissed Jake – after which Sam proposed another round of shots, Puck noticed with a smirk. Sam downed his shot with a look of determination, and he folded in pretty much all the following rounds. He kissed Artie twice and Ryder once, with a defeated look on his face.

Blaine folded in the next round, and Sam stared as the bottle took forever to come to a halt – pointing towards him. Puck held his breath. It all came down to this.

And sure enough, that kiss had nothing to do with all the others exchanged that night. They crashed into each other with such hunger, such relief – they had waited all night for this, as Puck had guessed. They didn’t seem willing to let go anytime soon. The other guys agreed to continue without them, and Ryder spun the bottle, since he had also folded in the last turn. It landed on Jake, who just shrugged and pulled Ryder closer.

Jake seemed to go all in, licking and biting his way into Ryder’s mouth, who could do nothing but moan and deepen the kiss.

Puck raised an eyebrow at Artie, who just shrugged and whispered “About damn time!” And okay, Artie saw them every day at school, but since when was everyone rooting for his baby brother to get with his best bro?

He shot a questioning look at Artie, who just took another shot and a puff of cigar. “It’s complicated.”

Puck shrugged and stole Artie’s cigar since his own was long gone. They passed the cigar back and forth until it was just a stub. Surrounded by a cloud of smoke, limbs heavy from the alcohol, time seemed to stop. They were deaf to the sounds of making out all around them, numb to pretty much everything except the burning heat around and inside them.

Puck realized he was hard – probably a result of seeing people making out, the alcohol, and the hot air in the room. He didn’t care who he was with, he had to get off – and he knew Artie was a kiss whore when he was drunk. He leaned in and only had time to notice the hungry look Artie shot him before their lips met. They exchanged sloppy kisses, too drunk to care about technique, basically licking and biting whatever was there.

Artie’s hands were at the base of Puck’s neck, playing with his Mohawk and sending shivers down his spine. Puck needed more; he needed skin against his and lips everywhere. He pulled at the bottom of Artie’s shirt and threw it across the kitchen when Artie lifted his arms.

Puck took Artie in his arms to get him out of his chair, and was about to sit down with him on his lap when Artie looked him in the eye and pleaded: “Bed. Now.”

Puck glanced at the other couples, who were still making out and didn’t pay any attention to them. He made his way to his bedroom and closed the door behind them, throwing Artie down on his mattress.

Puck took off his jeans and boxers, staring while Artie got naked too. He crawled over him and kissed him again, shivering as Artie dug his fingers into his back. He could feel how hard Artie was against his hip and he suddenly was hit with an urge to taste him.

Puck scrambled to the edge of the bed and leaned down to take him in his mouth. Artie groaned and gripped his Mohawk. Puck slowly sucked in his length, teasing the tip with his tongue as he let go. Artie hissed as Puck cupped his balls with one hand. Puck sucked him expertly – he had had a few threesomes before, so he knew how to please a guy.

A few well-placed licks later, Artie was pulling at Puck’s Mohawk, moaning his name. Puck came up to kiss him and gave his dick a few pumps. Artie groaned one last time into Puck’s mouth and spilled his load all over his hand.

Puck was still rock-hard and his hips jerked up a few times, as Artie snaked a hand between them to jerk him off. The first touch made Puck moan – he really needed some release and he knew he was gonna come embarrassingly early, but he was so horny he couldn’t bring himself to care. He buried his face into Artie’s neck and bit hard on the skin – Puck always was a biter, and he knew it turned most people on, so he never held back.

Artie let out a gasp and increased his speed, getting Puck’s cock to throb in his hand. Puck felt a wave rush through him. He came hard, with a shout, and his come joined Artie’s on their chests. He rolled over and beside Artie, exhausted.

“Thanks, man,” he said breathlessly.

That strip poker idea had gone even better than he’d hoped.

***

Ryder was so absorbed by kissing Jake – finally! – that he didn’t even notice when Puck and Artie left the room. He became acutely aware of Sam and Blaine’s presence, however, when Jake started to unbutton his jeans.

“Dude, stop!”

“Too fast?” Jake said, half sorry, half irritated.

“No, it’s just – “ he nodded at Blaine and Sam, who were still making out on the other side of the table. Jake let out a relieved sigh and got to his feet.

“Come on.” He motioned for Ryder to follow him into the bathroom.

Puck’s bathroom was tiny, like the rest of his apartment, but Ryder didn’t care. He intended to stay as close to Jake as possible, anyway. Jake closed the toilet seat and sat down on it, pulling Ryder closer so he’d straddle his lap.

Ryder linked his arms around Jake’s neck and kissed him hard. He’d wanted him for so long – not that he’d ever admit it – and he was so grateful Jake’s brother had thrown that party.

Jake moaned into his mouth and Ryder pressed in closer, moving to kiss his neck. The way Jake’s breath hitched when he did that was amazing and Ryder couldn’t help being even more turned on. He squirmed into Jake’s lap and felt Jake’s hardness against his own, sending sparks down his spine.

“Get up,” Jake groaned, and Ryder stood up reluctantly, his body already missing Jake’s.

Jake started unzipping Ryder’s pants and pulled them down with his boxers. Ryder felt a bit exposed, but the way Jake stared at him let him guess that he wasn’t the only one who’d wanted that for months. Jake grabbed his ass to pull him closer and Ryder gasped at the touch.

Jake started by slowly licking Ryder’s hard length before taking him into his mouth, as far as he could. Ryder moaned and dug one hand into his hair, the other against the wall to hold himself up. Jake was quite good at this, even though it was his first time, as far as Ryder knew. Ryder couldn’t stop moaning his name as he licked and sucked him overwhelmingly well. His legs were wobbly and he tried to grip the cold tile for purchase. He was suddenly hit by a wave of pleasure and he came down Jake’s throat, unable to warn him in time.

“Dude, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean – “

Jake coughed and licked his lips, having already swallowed the rest. He shrugged. “It’s not too bad. Just took me by surprise.”

“Let me make it up to you,” Ryder offered. He kneeled before Jake who was still seated, and undid his pants.

He had never sucked a dick before, so he was a bit nervous, but Jake’s was amazing and he couldn’t wait to taste it. He gave it a few tentative licks – Jake threaded his fingers through his hair – and really liked the taste. He took him into his mouth, pumping the base with his hand because he was afraid to go too deep.

Jake hissed and moaned, so Ryder assumed he was doing something right, and continued the same way for a few minutes, until Jake moaned his name and started pulling his hair. He considered pulling it out, but he wanted to make it up to Jake, and part of that was taking it all like Jake had done.

The salty-sweet taste hit him hard, and he fought the instinct to pull out. He continued pumping, and while it was definitely not his favorite thing, the look on Jake’s face – disbelieving and turned on – made up for it completely. Ryder swallowed everything and Jake pulled him up, kissing the faint lingering taste off his lips.

“Can we do it again soon?” Jake whispered against his lips.

“Wait, didn’t you just cheat on Marley?” Ryder asked, suddenly panicked.

“Considering the way she smiled when I told her about this party, I’d say she knew something we didn’t. I think she’s gonna be okay with this.”

Ryder sighed in relief. “Then we can do this as much as you want.”

***

Blaine couldn’t believe what was happening. He’d wanted to kiss Sam for months, and it was every bit better than he’d imagined. He supposed he’d have to thank Puck later – and the tequila.

Sam’s hands were all over his body, as if he were trying to take it all in, to get to know every inch of Blaine’s body. Blaine was about to point out that the others were still right there, when he realized they weren’t anymore – but the bathroom’s and Puck’s room’s doors were closed.

Sam got up and pulled him along. He crashed on the living room couch, pulling Blaine on top of him. Their whole bodies were touching, legs intertwined, and it sent sparks throughout Blaine’s body. He spread kisses all over Sam’s chest, licking his nipples, which made Sam’s hips jerk up.

Their clothed dicks rubbed together and the touch was mind-blowing. Blaine needed more right now, so he grinded down on Sam’s lap to get more of this intense pleasure. Sam groaned and slid his hands into Blaine’s back pockets, grabbing his ass. They grinded together and it was way too good. Sam buried his head into the crook of Blaine’s neck while Blaine sucked a hickey into his skin.

They came to a halt at the same time, both feeling the heat rising inside of them. With a few last jerks, they came together – the jizz in their pants would be uncomfortable, but they could deal with that later. Blaine’s arms let out and he fell down on Sam’s chest, trying to catch their breath together.

Sam pressed a tender kiss on the top of Blaine’s head. Blaine sighed.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, worried.

“I’m just thinking about how hard it’ll be to forget about that tomorrow morning...”

“What? Why are you saying that?”

“I know this is just a drunken mistake to you – “

“I’m not as drunk as you think. I’m sober enough to realize I’ve wanted that for a few weeks. And I don’t want it to stop.”

Blaine’s face lit up and he snuggled up closer to Sam.

“I know I’ve been really dumb and oblivious, but I’d really like to be your boyfriend,” Sam continued.

Blaine laughed softly as he kissed him and held his hand for Sam to high-five him.

“I think I might be a tiny bit in love with you,” he whispered shyly.

“I think I might be a whole lot in love with you,” Sam replied, pulling him into a bear hug.


End file.
